Childhood Blues
by Azeriel
Summary: Even impossible things will make sense if you're desperate in love. Based on LastNote ft. GUMI's song with the same title.


**Author's Note:** Hi all! This is my first vocaloid fanfic. The story is based on LastNote ft. GUMI's song titled "Childhood Blues". English is not my mother language and I'm still learning to write stories in English. I've tried to do my best by re-checking the grammar before publishing the stories, but if you find there is grammar mistake or spelling, feel free to tell me :)

Hope you enjoy the story.

It was summer on my 3rd grade of high school.

There was a rumor spreads among girls in my school.

If you watch the sky as the sun sets from the hill behind this school for 51 days, your love will be reciprocated.

I knew it sounds stupid, how can just by watching the sky while sun sets will make your love come true? It did not make sense, right? At first I just laughed at that rumor. Well, no one in their right mind would believe that stupid rumor. But as I was getting desperate with my unrequited love, here I was standing in the edge of the hill, watching the sky excitedly as the sun sets. I was accompanied by Ren, my very best friend. Even though he willingly offered to accompany me, his skepticism at my excitement was obvious as he also looked up into the sky.

"Are you stupid? I guess you are, who would believe such things that doesn't make sense at all." He pouted. I just ignored him and kept watching the sky.

"Just how desperate _are_ you exactly?" He asked as we walked home from the hill. The sky was getting dark after the sun completely set. I just pouted as response. When he realized that I would not answer his question, he turned his head to look at me with raised eyebrows, demanding an answer.

"Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot! It's just a good luck chant. When I'm desperate even those stupid things becomes make sense, okay?!" I said with annoyed tone. _Geez, why can't he understand?_ He just shrugged his shoulder as an answer, indicating that he would no longer bothering me with questions as he realized that it was annoying me.

When we were about to reach my house, he sighed. "You never listen to me, don't you? You're such a kid." He said that in a low voice, almost like a whisper. I pretended to not hear what he said since I've already decided: no matter what he said, I would still believe the rumor for it was my last hope.

Ren and I have been friends since we were in the kindergarten. I remembered how we first met. I was in the 1st grade of elementary school. I lost a pendant that my Mom gave to me in my birthday and I was getting desperate because I couldn't find the pendant no matter how long I searched for it. I sat on the ground and cried in frustration. Then a boy came and kneeled in front of me.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you fell?"

I shook my head in response.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked. His face looked confused.

"I-I lost my pendant. Mom's gonna kill me if she find out." I sobbed. Then he smiled and patted my head.

"Don't cry anymore, okay? I'll help you find it." I nodded and stopped crying. Then he stood up and began searching for my pendant. It was almost dark when we managed to find the pendant. I cheered happily and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you very much!" I shook his hand over and over. He just turned his face away in embarrassment.

"Then shall we go home? It's getting dark." I nodded.

As we walked home together, I found out that his name was Ren and he lived near my house. He didn't talk much or I was rather dominating the conversation, but he was paying attention to everything I said.

Since then, we were almost inseparable. We would always went to school and went home together. He was always the mature one like a big brother and I was the childish one.

But now, after 12 years being childhood friends, I knew I didn't want to be just a little sister to him. I realized that I fell in love with Ren more and more. The feeling I had for him was so overflowing that it almost drove me crazy. I've also become more sensitive, more curious, and more of a crybaby in front of him. I knew sometimes he was confused with the way I acted, but it can't be help since he didn't know my feelings. I thought about confessing to him hundred times already but too scared with the result. Would it ruin our friendship? Would he like me too? What if he already had someone he likes? Those questions were always popped up in my head and keeping me from confessing to him. But I already decided I wouldn't run away anymore. So by gathering my pieces of courage over 51 days, I hope my feelings would reach him.

For the next few days, Ren was always accompanied me at the hill without saying anything. But I noticed his sour face every time he waited for me.

"Honestly Ren, if you don't like it you don't have to come with me every day." I sighed as we walked down from the hill to get back home.

"But it's getting dark every time you finished at the hill. It's dangerous to walk home alone."

Ah, I was treated like a kid again. But somehow I felt happiness crept into my heart because he cares about me that much.

"You're most likely will not make it anyway. So it's okay for a while." He continued.

Oh really, he was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch me!" I shouted while sticking my tongue out as I walked backward in front of him. He just shook his head and let out a deep sigh then he walked faster to keep up with me.

Today was the 50th day. As we walk home together side by side, I stole a glance at him and noticed our different height. When did he become so tall? I wondered. Even though we were always went to school and went home together, I realized that since we entered middle school, we have grown apart from each other. So many things have changed and sometimes we became awkward in front of each other. He has become quite popular among the girls and he got confessed by few cute girls too. I knew I was almost running out of time. I sighed. I guess being childhood friend wasn't easy, huh? He felt my uneasiness because he has stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked with worried tone.

"No-nothing. I'm okay. Really." I tried to convince him with a weak smile.

He scratched his back of the head. "You know you can tell me everything, right? I'll help you if you ever got into trouble."

Then he patted me on the head like a little kid. He was always doing that to comfort me including those times when I was crying because of heartbreaks. I chuckled. Being with him was always comforting. That's why I need to try my best tomorrow so my love would be reciprocated.

As the sun sets for the 51st time, Ren and I was standing side by side on the hill looked up at the reddened sky. We were standing there without saying anything until he broke the silence.

"I've been curious. Who'd you fall for this time? I'll help you out." He chuckled. I turned my head to face him. As he grumbled those words, I gathered my courage and grabbed his hand. This is it!

"I-I-I fell in love… with you!" There was a moment of silence between us until his eyes widened in shock and his face turned red. Then he turned his face away. I let out a small laugh. The way he hides his embarrassment was never changed. I also liked that part of him.

He pinched my cheek and with a smile he said: "… You're really late. I've been waiting for those words all this time, you know."

I made it. I gave him the happiest smile I could make and circled my arm around his neck. He hugged me back, one hand was on my back and the other hand was stroking my hair. He buried his face on the crook of my neck. After we let go of each other, he copped his hand on my face and brought his face closer to mine. Seconds later, his lips already pressed against mine. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had.

We kissed for few moments until he let go of me. With his hand still in my face, he said: "I love you too." Then he gave me his warmest smile. As the sky was getting dark, we walked home together. Our fingers entwined with each other.

End.

Please give me review of what you think about the story, I'll try to improve my writing :)


End file.
